User blog:Therockdragon/The story of Akemi part 4.
Drake D Mando's pov: I was rushing as Me and Kage fought Mihawk to keep him from hitting luffy or Akemi, and we where fighting him and I see a dude wearing a cape and his black hair in a pony tail, i think i recongize him from alabasta, he was wielding a sword and a shield, the sword had one huge eye at the bottom of the blade by the hilt and a shield with one huge eye and mulitple smaller eyes where the bolts would be on a normal shield, he was fighting doflamingo and i stop fighting mihawk and leave it up to kage to deal with him using his huge giant puppets and I block a huge string from hitting the dudes head and then me and him go to strike down doflamingo at the same time and doflamingo blocks it with a few strings that seemed to be stronger then steel. Akemi's pov: I grab hold my mothers huge axe and my fathers sword as I lock axes and blades with 2 giants and I then throw their weapons into the air and cut both of their heads off as they try to block with thier arms their arms get cut clean through and my blades where covered in blood and i put them back onto my back and into their shieve and binding and I activate the winged drill form and I drill through a giant and then slam my tail into his head cracking it open after i had drilled a hole through his stomach and backbone, he falls to the ground unconcious and I then block a kick from kizaru and armament up my left drill and I try to slam it into kizaaru but he travels faster then i could see and kicks me in the back and downward into the ice and i hit the ice creating a crator and I see whitebeard fighting akainune and then I then redirect two of kizaru's finger beams and they hit akainune and he got hurt a tiny bit and this gives whitebeard a moment to use his earthquake powers and makes a sphere around akainunes head and the earthquake happens and akainune is screaaming as this happens and I then detatch the drills and armor up my fist and punch kizaru into the ground over and over as I take out my frusterations onto his body as he soon is knocked out cold as my fists where black as they had been armored up and I then look at ace as luffy breaks him out, along side one of crocodiles old friends the wax dude and then soon after akainu insults whitebeard and ace tries to kill him but is killed instead and I look at this and then i see whitebeard defeat akainu but he is soon killed by teach and kage and shelly tries to attack him but they are killed by the darkness and I look in shock as rage starts to pump through my body and i rawr in pure rage as my body transforms into a 8 headed dragon but instead of my blue body its a red scale body and my eyes are pure red with no iris and i rawr as i make a huge blast of fire hit black beard who retaliates by trying to destroy the entirety of marineford but I stop it as i slam my tail down onto him sending him 4 feet deep into the ice and I then rawr as I blast a full powered fire blast at blackbeard causing some of the ice to turn to steam and to burn blackbeard badly. Eto Hoshiko's pov: I was going to marineford and I see a giant dragon with 8 heads and 8 tails, it had to be Akemi's form but it had red scales instead of the normal blue/white scales. I arrive and I look at all the bodies littering the ice and the water as I look and see my rivals body and I look and guess this is why Akemi was in this form, she then soon goes back into her normal form and a dude with with a cape and a tatoo of a sword with an eye on his shoulder seems to rush to her and starts to heal her, I turn into my hybrid form and I slash rush blackbeard and slash into his body and bite into his shoulder as I tackle him down. I then get thrown off of him as I see a man that is called the secondary yonko, Domir Toft the silver death, a man in his 40's and a friend of both the now dead pirate king Roger and the now dead whitebeard. he has a fire in his eyes i know all to well he arrived here with red haired shanks, the silver death grabs his sword and puts his loose bracletes into his coat and rushes blackbeard but shanks gets in the way. "We came to end this war not continue it, Domir, even if you want to avenege whitebeards death you can't right now." shanks yells at Domir Toft the silver death and domir stops dead in his tracks. Category:Blog posts